When lights shine on the city (Aussly)
by PoisonAndSaviour
Summary: Quand deux mois séparent deux âme soeur, tout s'effondre et tout se reconstruit...selon leurs choix.


Après le départ d'Austin et ses amis, Ally se sentait seule comme vide, elle aurait voulu les rejoindrent mais elle ne pouvait pas sa carrière comptait énormément pour elle même si le manque constant de ses amis était présent. Dez et ses blagues qui ne collaient jamais à la situation, Trish sa meilleure amie à qui elle en a voulu pour seulement quelques jours mais c'est tout de même elle qui l'a convaincu de rester à Miami Beach, et bien sûr Austin qu'elle aime de tout son cœur qu'elle ne pourra pas oublier durant ses deux mois.

Un mois plus tard et Ally ne trouvait pas le sourire ni l'inspiration, ce qu'elle écrivait la déprimait encore plus, elle en avait marre de cette situation, elle avait décider d'arrêter le contrat, sa seule source d'inspiration n'étant pas là, plus rien ne l'empêchait de continuer..

Ce soir là elle avait droit à une vidéo live chat d'Austin.

**«- Coucou Ally, je voulais te dire que tu me manque énormément et que le temps passe vraiment lentement peut être pour nous empêcher de nous voir.**

**- C'est vrai que s'est agaçant mais je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de te voir.**

**- Moi aussi, et Dez et Trish te disent bonjours, ils se chamaillent sur quel costume mettre lors du prochain show.**

**- Pourquoi, ils participent à la tournée ?**

**- Tu te rappelle le Glee Club que nous avons créer, ils ont décidés de faire une chanson de la chorégraphier et de l'intégrer au concert.**

**- Je vois, j'aurais tellement aimer être là, en tout cas je n'oublie pas qu'à votre dernier concert j'y serais.**

**- C'est vrai ? Et ton album ? Il est fini ?**

**- Pas vraiment j'ai tout abandonner...**

**- Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ? Ally c'est ta carrière qui est en jeu, ne baisse pas les bras.**

**- Oui mais tu n'es pas là, je n'ai aucune inspiration à part des chansons tristes et déprimantes c'est tout.**

**- Ally, continue je t'en prie il en va de ton avenir.**

**- Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour ma carrière, il y aura bien d'autre contrats par la suite.**

**- Si tu le dis je te fais confiance.**

**- Merci, je dois te laisser je suis fatigué au revoir Austin.**

**- Au revoir Ally, bonne nuit,je... »**

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase, elle était déconcerter,son avenir ruiné, sa relation était catastrophique elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ally ne sortait plus de sa chambre,ni de son lit, sauf pour parler à Austin et ses amis le soir. Mais Austin était inquiet alors pour vérifier ses doutes il demanda à Kira d'aller voir Ally au Sonic Boom sauf que celle-ci n'y était pas alors elle regarda dans le cahier sous la caisse du magasin pour voir son adresse, elle y alla, frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondait, elle toqua une fois de plus... toujours personne, elle décida d'entrer mais il n'y avait rien, le vide elle monta les escalier et ouvrit la porte où était écrit Ally dessus il faisait noir mais elle pouvait distinguer des ombres, elle regarda rien, pas la moindre trace de Ally. Elle se retourna, la lumière s'alluma et Ally était à deux doigts de l'assommer avec une batte de base-ball, elle sa calma et posa la batte sur le sol, Kira s'inquiétait beaucoup alors elle n'hésita pas à lui parler :

**« - Ally est-ce-que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?**

Celle-ci mentais, ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis par les larmes et la fatigue, des morceaux de papiers étaient éparpiller dans la chambre, elle essayait d'écrire mais maintenant plus rien ne l'inspirait.

**- Ally, je sais très bien que tu mens.**

**- Je ne mens pas. Dit-elle agressive.**

**- Ta bouche dit non mais ta tête dit oui.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ?**

**- Allons Ally... va prendre une douche ! Je vais te faire sortir de ton obscurité médiocre.**

**- Kira je n'en est nullement besoin.**

**- Bien sûr je te crois sur paroles. Aller bouge ! **

Elle alla se laver et l'après-midi même elles avaient fait les folles, Ally s'était libérée cela se voyait beaucoup elles avaient fait du shopping, avaient été au cinéma et au restaurant, chanter aussi c'était comme si Kira avait pu remplacer tout le monde en une journée mais lorsque vint la fin Ally ne sentait plus réellement enthousiaste. Elles étaient arrivées sous le perron de la petite maison d'Ally, quelques lumières la décorait.

**« - Ally, dis-moi qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?**

**- Je ne comprend pas Kira, comment en une journée tu avait pu « remplacer » mes proches ? Dis-moi j'ai l'impression de les trahir.**

**- Mais non, tu ne les trahi pas, seulement le manque que tu ressens, tu l'as évacuer, toute la pression ressentie, elle est partie.**

**- Je ne me sens plus moi même ces derniers temps. Ils sont une partie de moi Kira.**

**- Je comprend... »**

Kira avait passer la soirée à la réconforter et à sécher ses larmes mais le temps comptait et elle devait partir elle confia Ally à ses parents, celle-ci s'endormit sur le canapé non loin de ses parents qui avaient installées un lit gonflable pour surveiller leur fille adorer.

Le lendemain, tout s'était passer normalement mais Ally avait préparer quelque chose seulement il fallait qu'elle travaille assez dure pour pouvoir payer tout ça.

Le soir même elle parla à Austin via Internet.

**« - Salut toi.**

**- Austin, je dois te dire quelque chose mais après promet moi de ne pas m'envoyer de textos .**

**- Tu me fais peur, Ally est-ce-que tout vas bien ? Tu sais pour Kira c'est moi qui l'est envoyer je m'inquiét...**

**- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dans quelques jours, tu feras ton dernier concert à New York pour annoncer la fin de ta tournée.**

**- Oui mais je ne comprend p...**

**- Je te rejoindrais...**

**- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Mais c'est génial !**

**- Oui mais depuis le début de cette tournée j'ai des doutes sur notre relation, lorsque je serais à New York, quelques minutes avant la fin de ton concert je t'enverrais un message te disant où me rejoindre et à quelle heure. Si tu n'y es pas ce sera la fin de nous deux pour de bon et je partirais en France étudier la musique sans vous.**

**- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne peux pas me..nous faire ça ?**

**- Si je le peux et je le fais. »**

Elle avait couper court à la conversation avant qu'Austin en continue et qu'elle craque, elle avait éteins son téléphone avant qu'il n'envoie un message.

Le temps passait et Ally avait le trac Austin répétait mais il était aussi énormément préoccuper.

Le soir où tout allait basculer arriva il n'était que 17 heures, Ally était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle avait eu le droit dès son arrivée à un accueil chaleureux par beaucoup d'autres garçons mais aucuns ne comptaient plus que Austin.

Austin et ses amis étaient dans la salle de concert, Trish et Dez attendaient que Ally envoie un message pour arrêter la musique et dire à Austin où elle se trouvait quand à lui il chantait « Better Than This », lorsqu'Ally envoya le message à Trish, elle demanda à Dez d'arrêter deux minutes la musique, Trish monta sur scène et chanta alors qu'Austin lisait le message tranquillement.

**« Retrouve moi devant l'empire state Building, je t'y attendrait. Et tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut, je t'attendrais jusqu'à la fin.**

**Ps : Si par hasard tu ne me vois pas, sache que je serais au sommet de l'hôtel.**

**Je t'aime Ally X »**

Ils arrêtèrent la musique et Dez eu l'idée de suivre Austin pendant qu'il chantait dans les rues de New York Ally essayait de regarder le concert sur son Iphone mais malins comme ils sont ils avaient coupés la vidéo sur certains téléphones.

Il se mit à chanter Steal Your Heart, Stuck On You et arriver à l'hôtel la vidéo se remit sur le téléphone d'Ally, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle mais elle ne l'avait pas remarque il lui chantait I Think About You il la prit par la taille, celle-ci sursauta et se retourna, il se mit à rigoler, ils était heureux, vers la fin des accords il l'embrassa et ce fut le moment le plus magique de l'histoire les lumières de New York était allumer et une poudre blanche tombait du ciel. De la neige, ils relevèrent la tête et le spectacle fut magnifique.

* * *

Hello, je viens tout juste de poster mon deuxièmre OS mais celui-ci est sur le couple Aussly.

Peut être toujours aussi "kitsch", mais je vais commencer sur un autre OS sur Victorious. vous verrez cela surement en fin de semaine ou plus

voyobs voir où l'inspiration m'emmène même si j'en ai déjà une idée.

Peut être aussi que j'écrirais une ou deux fiction tout dépend de l'avancement.

Bien sûr pour les OS il n'y aura pas que cela il y enaura d'autre.

En espérant que cela vous a plus, si oui dites le par reviews, si non dites le aussi par reviews mais dites surtout ce que je devrais changer ou non ou même améliorer.

Voilà Bisoux Bisoux

à la prochaine

Amandine Xxx


End file.
